


take me as i am.

by buttercup_of_my_heart



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_of_my_heart/pseuds/buttercup_of_my_heart
Summary: Это нормально - бояться. Любовь может быть поистине пугающим чувством - она может причинить боль, оставляя настолько глубокие и болезненные шрамы, что они никогда не смогут полностью затянуться. Она может быть слабостью и силой в то же время. И это самая прекрасная вещь во всем мире.У Геральта множество чувств к барду, и он не знает, что с ними делать.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	take me as i am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/gifts), [https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/57227806](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fchapters%2F57227806).



> ОЧЕНЬ своевольный перевод, предупреждаю один раз и сразу.  
> можно было бы отмахнуться, что он литературный, но будем честны: я просто хреновый переводчик (((;  
> буду рада любым коррективам и уточнениям!  
> приятного чтения❤️

Это началось, когда Геральт вернулся с охоты. Эффект зелий еще действовал, заставляя чувствовать слишком много и недостаточно одновременно. Чувства переполняли его, и одного взгляда на Лютика было достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что все будет в порядке.

Через секунду Геральт уже стоял перед бардом и притягивал к себе руками за шею, втягивая в голодный поцелуй и глотая звуки, вырывавшиеся изо рта Лютика. Это было грубо, торопливо — доспехи и одежда спешно сбрасывались на землю, и как только они наткнулись на свои спальники, Лютик оказался под Геральтом.

В воздухе витал тяжелый солоноватый аромат возбуждения, и Геральт вдыхал его, словно наркотик. Он царапал, вгрызался в горящую кожу Лютика, помечая его. Чувствительный слух цеплял каждый шумок, исходящий от Лютика, и из груди вырвался низкий, похожий на животный, рев; желание пожирало его.

Каждое прикосновение распыляло сильнее — он хотел большего, нуждался в большем. И Лютик дарил ему это свободно, его тело плавилось под Геральтом, уступая жесткости ведьмака, прося взять его.

И Геральт брал, брал и брал. Все и даже больше.

Он готовил Лютика смазанными в масле пальцами, быстро и жестко, как они оба этого хотели. Это не заняло много времени, прежде чем Лютик начал умолять. Звук мольбы нежно звенел в ушах Геральта, и когда Геральт наконец-то полностью вошел в Лютика, тот вонзил зубы ему в плечо.

Стон Лютика был смесью боли и желания, подпитывающим похоть Геральта, и Геральт знал: он очень близок к потере контроля. Он начал резко вбиваться в Лютика, его руки крепко сжимали бедра Лютика, врезаясь кончиками пальцев в его кожу столь сильно, что потом точно расцветут синяки.

Он удерживал свой темп жестким, беспощадным, пытаясь достигнуть облегчения, желая утолить голод глубоко внутри себя. Он влажно проходился языком по следам укусов на плече Лютика, прежде чем оцарапать зубами кожу, прокладывая путь прямо до места под мочкой уха Лютика.

Руки Лютика были на его спине, держась за него, будто сама его жизнь зависела от Геральта, и это заставило животное внутри Геральта удовлетворенно урчать. Ему нравился вкус кожи Лютика, когда он оставлял засос на его шее, его толчки становились более сильными, глубокими, и часть его контроля ускользала с каждым движением.

Его имя звучало в устах Лютика по-греховному хрипло, умоляюще, и Геральт оторвался от шеи барда, поднимая голову ровно настолько, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Черная пустота встретилась с ясной синевой, затемненной глубоким желанием. Хищник напротив своей добычи.

Но страха не было. Не было и желания сбежать. Только доверие.

_Ты не навредишь мне._

_Возьми меня._

И когда пальцы Лютика зарылись в волосы Геральта, привлекая для грязного поцелуя, Геральт позволил последней части контроля рухнуть. Лютик размяк под ним после нескольких толчков, и Геральт вскоре последовал за ним, разрывая поцелуй и вгрызаясь в нижнюю губу Лютика. Вкус крови просочился на его язык, смешиваясь с удовольствием, которое окрасило тьму его мира в белый.

Они вознеслись к небесам, и затем Геральт рухнул рядом с Лютиком. Лютик повернулся к нему, сыто улыбаясь. Его ладонь прижалась к лицу Геральта, а пальцы медленно прошлись по черным линиям вокруг его глаз.

Что-то екнуло в сердце Геральта, и его дыхание замерло. Срочность, жгучая потребность исчезла, замененная другим чувством.

Чувством, которое Геральт не мог позволить ощущать себе слишком долго.

// * * * //

Это продолжало случаться, обычно после того Геральт возвращался после охоты, но в какой-то момент они начали заниматься этим и до. Один взгляд, и в следующий миг они набрасывались друг на друга, словно голодающий человек на еду. Ни единого слова не было сказано между ними двумя после того, как они лежали на своих подстилках на привале или на кроватях в трактире.

После ночного сна наступало утро — и ни один не затрагивал тему того, что происходило. Они просто продолжали, как обычно, заниматься своими делами, есть и пить, прежде чем снова собраться в путь. Оба делали вид, что ничего не изменилось, и поначалу это несильно волновало Геральта, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем теснее и туже затягивался узел внутри него.

Он был в замешательстве. Не мог понять, почему Лютик позволял происходить этому снова и снова. Почему разрешал Геральту оставлять на его теле новые отметины, когда старые даже не успели еще исчезнуть? Почему бард так слепо ему доверял? Почему у его лица было такое мягкое выражение каждый раз, когда они падали в пучину удовольствия?

Почему Геральт позволял этому случиться?

~~_Потому что он был слишком слаб. Слишком слаб, чтобы отрицать чувство, похороненное за каменными стенами, что были созданы годами тренировок._ ~~

Потому что он был монстром. Монстром, который жаждал крови. Монстром, который брал, что хотел, когда это подается прямо на блюдечке.

— Геральт?

Голос Лютика возвратил в реальность, и Геральт встретился со взглядом ясных синих глаз, теперь смотрящих на него с легким беспокойством, пока они стояли на маленькой тропинке. В сердце мерзко кольнуло — неприятное напоминание, что он не заслуживал беспокойства, не заслуживал Лютика.

— Ты что-то слышал? — спросил Лютик и, осматривая местность, приблизился к Геральту. Еле уловимый запах страха достиг Геральта, когда Лютик остановился перед ним, кладя ладонь на его плечо. Он застыл и на секунду просто смотрел на Лютика, изучал взгляд его глаз, искал в них — он и сам не знал, что, просто _что-то_. Все, что могло бы унять бушующую бурю внутри.

Но ничего не нашел, поэтому он собрался и хрипло ответил.

— Нет.

Лютик, похоже, был доволен: он вдохнул, и его губы растянулись в короткой, облегченной улыбке.

— О, это хорошо.

Геральт хмыкнул, подтягивая поводья Плотвы и стряхивая руку Лютика, прежде чем пройти мимо.

— Ты был ужасно тихим и задумчивым сегодня, — кинул Лютик, следуя за Геральтом. — Тебе едва ли даются твои обычные хрипы или рыки в качестве ответа на мой бред. Тебя явно что-то беспокоит. Что это, Геральт? Ты можешь поговорить со мной.

— Ничего, — Геральт рыкнул, надеясь, что его тон за него скажет барду, что он не хочет сейчас никаких разговоров.

Он действительно не был готов к подобному разговору. К его счастью, Лютик намёк понял и больше не задавал вопросов.

Геральт сделал небольшой вдох, но это не помогло облегчить тяжесть, павшую на сердце.

// * * * //

Геральт восстанавливался после ранения и отравления несколько дней, и Лютик почти не отходил от него все то время. Он заботился о ранах Геральта, о мерзких, больших ранах, омрачающих его грудь и еще заживающих, а также о мелких порезах и отравлении. Он начинал снова чувствовать себя, ведь яд полностью покинул его тело, так что он действительно приходил в норму.

Он мог поспорить, что сказал что-то, чего не хотел бы говорить, пока был под действием яда, но так как Лютик вел себя, как обычно, значит, то, что он сказал, не могло быть настолько плохо.

Рыча, он поднялся, прислонившись к спинке кровати.

— Эй, будь осторожен, — сказал Лютик, с волнением и тревогой наблюдая за Геральтом.

— Я в порядке, — заявил Геральт, и Лютик драматично замахал руками.

— Да, знаю, исцеление ведьмака… Извини за беспокойство, — голос барда сорвался. В его глазах проскользнула боль, и сердце Геральта болезненно сжалось.

_Блять._

Геральт вздохнул, опуская взгляд, и только тогда он осознал, что другая рука Лютика перевязана.

— Ты ранен, — констатировал он, распахнув глаза.

— Ах, да, это… ничего. Только порез, заживет, — ответил Лютик, сидевший на стуле рядом с кроватью. — У тебя еще был меч, когда я нашел тебя, и яд. Ты не понимал, что делал.

— Лю…

Вышло едва шепотом, и Геральт потянулся, чтобы взять перевязанную руку Лютика, нежно ее придерживая. Он мог слышать, как Лютик дышит; его глаза засверкали, встречая взгляд Лютика. Он открыл рот, но слова застряли в горле, обжигая. Так что он качнул головой, надеясь, что Лютик поймет невысказанные извинения.

— Геральт, это не самая страшная моя травма. И нет, не смей винить себя. Я знаю, что ты никогда не навредишь мне намеренно, — тон Лютика постепенно смягчился к концу фразы.

Эти слова не сильно облегчили вину Геральта; его взгляд метнулся обратно к повязке на руке Лютика.

— Но… — начал Геральт, но остановился, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Я могу навредить тебе снова. Что, если…  
Он не смог закончить вопрос: одна лишь мысль об этом заставила его сердце ныть самым тягостным образом.

Глубокий вздох Лютика прозвучал почти как оскорбление, и Геральт был абсолютно уверен, что это предназначалось ему как предупреждение.

— Я пахну страхом?

Геральт нахмурился. — Нет. Ты…

— …никогда не пах, — закончил за Геральта Лютик. — Я никогда не боялся тебя и никогда не буду.

— Почему?

— Потому что я знаю тебя, — ответил Лютик, указав на его грудь. — Потому что я знаю, что там, в твоем сердце.

Хмурый взгляд Геральта углубился, смущение нависло над ним, точно темное облако.

— Что?

Лютик закатил глаза, выглядя удивительно — влюбленным? — и Геральт просто таращился на него, слегка приоткрыв рот.

— Ты правда все еще не понял?

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Геральт пытался понять, что Лютик имел в виду под своими словами, в то время как Лютик, очевидно, ждал ответа. Но чем дольше Геральт думал, тем больше кружилась голова, и он ни капли не приблизился к ответу, и в конце концов Лютику надоело.

Вздохнув, бард отнял руку и встал, глядя на Геральта с усталым и, может, немного расстроенным выражением лица.

— Ты должен отдохнуть, — кинул он и повернулся, направляясь к двери. Открыв ее, он снова повернулся к Геральту с маленькой, мечтательной улыбкой на губах.

— Знаешь, может, тебе стоит хоть раз позволить себе чувствовать.

И с этими словами Лютик повернулся и ушел. Дверь захлопнулась за ним.

// * * * //

Все продолжалось так, как было до того, как Геральт получил травму. Паттерн, в который они вписали себя, все повторялся — горячие моменты, разделяемые под ночным небом в тусклом свете костра или в гостинице. Они по-прежнему не разговаривали, но каждый раз что-то было в воздухе, что висело над ними, как тяжелый груз на тоненькой нитке— они оба могли чувствовать это, но оно отбрасывалось в сторону, когда желание захлестывало их глубоким морем облегчения.

Это работало до тех пор, пока мир вокруг них не стал снова острым. Груз рухнул на них, отняв недолгие секунды мира и подчеркнув тот факт, что они играли с огнем. Их оставили жить в неловком молчании, со взорами, полных историй, и словами, что никто не осмеливался высказать. И когда всего этого стало слишком много, они решили проблему, просто отвернувшись друг от друга.

Каждый раз это казалось ударом в сердце Геральта, и он либо погружался в беспокойный сон, либо часами преследовался ураганом мыслей. Когда их озаряло утро, они просыпались, и казалось, все снова вернулось в норму.

Но все было далеко не нормально.

Они продолжали вязать свои веревки, узел за узел связывая их вместе еще туже, и Геральту казалось, что он медленно отталкивает Лютика. Он мог видеть, как маленькая искра надежды в этих голубых глазах начала угасать по мере того, как дни проходили, и это было больно. Что-то ускользало сквозь пальцы, и он знал, что в его силах остановить это.

В конце концов, Лютик дал ему эту власть несколько недель назад.

_Может, тебе стоит хоть раз позволить себе чувствовать._

Геральт знал, что означают эти слова. Осознал сразу после того, как дверь закрылась за Лютиком. Бард, казалось, знал, что лежало глубоко под грубостью Геральта, о чувствах, которые медленно и так настойчиво ютились в сердце Геральта.

И Геральт хотел, столь ужасно, больше, чем он хотел чего-либо в своей жизни прежде, позволить тем чувствам заставить его оказаться в руках Лютика, открыть его сердце, но, как сильно не хотел он это признавать, он был напуган. Боялся, что если он сделает это, то получит только синяки.

Но, с другой стороны, он не был уверен, как долго сможет держать все это внутри себя.

// * * * //

Это было после одного около-смертельного случая, когда Геральту наконец-то надоело. Он не мог больше просто стоять и слушать, как Лютик практически орет на него с голосом, полного беспокойства и разочарования, и эти голубые глаза сверкали слезами, которым бард еще не позволял свободно упасть. Все было так ошеломляюще, и единственное, что мог сделать Геральт, это наброситься на Лютика, схватить его и впечататься губами о губы барда, чтобы заткнуть его.

Он проглотил удивленный возглас Лютика, и вскоре тот обвил руками Геральта, расслабляясь в поцелуе. Руки Геральта накрыли шею Лютика, пока он углублял поцелуй, и некоторое время не было ничего, кроме Лютика, его сладкого запаха и вкуса.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, все обрушилось, и Геральт отпустил Лютика, будто бы обжегшись, отстраняясь с широко раскрытыми глазами. Лютик моргнул, открыв рот, и когда он наконец понял, что произошло, его лицо приняло выражение полной решимости, и он вторгся в личное пространство Геральта, схватив клок Геральтовой рубашки.

— О, нет, нет, нет, ты не отступишь сейчас. Не после всего этого, — прошипел он сквозь зубы. — Мы не можем продолжать заниматься этим и не говорить об этом. Мне нужно знать, где мы находимся. Так что, пожалуйста, Геральт…

Голос Барда смягчился ближе к концу, взгляд в глазах его обратился в мольбу, и Геральт знал, что пришло время встретиться с его демоном в этой комнате. С надломленным вздохом он обхватил лицо Лютика, мягко оглаживая щеки большими пальцами.

— Я хочу тебя, — сказал он тихо.

— Ну, я понял, учитывая, сколько раз мы трахались, — ответил Лютик, немного посмеиваясь и ослабляя хватку на рубашке Геральта, прижимая ладонь к его груди.

— Это просто не… Я… Есть что-то еще, — Геральт продолжил, путаясь в словах. — Я никогда… не чувствовал так много. Ты… С тобой все по-другому. Но я боюсь.

— Боишься чего? — голос Лютика звучал мягко, в глазах его мелькнула растерянность.

— Что будет больно.

Геральту не понравилось, как уязвимо прозвучал его голос, ком неудобно жал на горло. В глазах Лютика плескалось море эмоций, и он не мог ничего разобрать в них, пока они все не слились в открытую любовь, которую он видел до этого так много раз.

— Спасибо, что наконец-то произнес это, — сказал Лютик, искренне улыбаясь Геральту, и затем поднял руку, кладя ее на щеку Геральта. — Это нормально — бояться. Любовь может быть поистине пугающим чувством — она может причинить боль, оставляя настолько глубокие и болезненные шрамы, что они никогда не смогут полностью затянуться. Она может быть слабостью и силой в то же время. И это самая прекрасная вещь во всем мире.

Геральт хмыкнул, не зная, что сказать, ведь потребовалось некоторое время, прежде чем все слова Лютика были услышаны. Между ними установилась тишина, и они просто стояли там, в их комнате, глядя друг на друга, и окружавший их воздух удерживал эту необъяснимую деликатность. Медленно, комок в горле Геральта исчез, узлы глубоко внутри него распутались, освобождая его от цепей.

Рука Лютика опустилась к его челюсти, глаза устремились к его губам, и когда Геральт вдохнул, он был поражен чересчур сладким, почти что отравляющим запахом. Он нуждался, хотел быть ближе к Лютику, чтобы запах окружал его как можно дольше.

— Как ты можешь любить меня?

— Потому что здесь много, чего любить, — ответил Лютик, как будто это самая простая вещь в мире — любить Геральта.

— Но как ты можешь любить… — Геральт не закончил вопрос, как взгляд Лютиковых глаз наполнился страданием.

— Геральт, я видел, на что ты охотишься. Они монстры, ты — _нет_.

Геральт вздохнул, сильный запах правды наполнил его ноздри. Он медленно вдыхал и выдыхал, затем прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Лютика, чувствуя тепло, проникающее в его сердце. Он отбросил крошечные кусочки своих сомнений и страхов, и как только он услышал, как Лютик начал тихонько напевать, маленькая улыбка растянулась на его губах.

Геральт сосредоточился на этом звуке, позволил ему вибрировать сквозь него и успокоить себя. Его разум был наполнен обнадеживающими мыслями — мыслями, которые можно было бы даже назвать мечтами. Может, он и не осмеливался пока зайти слишком далеко — он был, в конце концов, ведьмаком, живущим на опасном пути — но он принял это так, как есть, по крайней мере, пока.

— Лю… — затем шепнул он, нарушая комфортную тишину, и отступил назад, чтобы посмотреть Лютику в глаза. Улыбка барда стала шире, голубые глаза ярко заблестели.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь.

— Хм.

— О, теперь у тебя кончились слова? — Лютик веселился, очевидно, дразня его, и Геральт закатил глаза, чудесным образом подавляя смех. Затем он наклонился, запечатлевая на губах Лютика медленный поцелуй, надеясь, что это передаст все то, чего он не смог выразить словами.

Когда Геральт наконец разорвал поцелуй, глаза Лютика были полны понимания.

— Я понял, — он сказал мягко, успокаивающе. — Ты еще не пришел к этому, но скоро ты доберешься.

Геральт снова хмыкнул, взгляд его на мгновение опустился, когда он колебался.

— Ты покажешь мне… как ты меня любишь?

Как только Геральт поднял свой взгляд, он чуть не расплавился под силой выражения Лютика: любовь текла свободно, живо и неприкрыто в этих прекрасных глазах.

— Да, конечно, — голос Лютика бил эмоциями через край. Потом он отодвинулся и взял за руку Геральта, медленно подводя того к кровати.

Он позволил Лютику раздеть его, взять полный контроль надо всем. Он предложил своё тело, свой разум, и Лютик принял его таким, каким он был — мутировавшим, омраченным шрамами, сомнениями и страхами. Лютик тратил свое время, преклоняясь перед ним, обращаясь с ним, как с самой драгоценной вещью в мире, и каждая похвала и короткие прикосновения заставляли рассудок Геральта идти кругом, а кожа горела, тоскуя и умоляя о большем. И, слой за слоем, стены Геральта рушились, цвета его мира всплывали на свет, когда он медленно размякал под Лютиком.

Той ночью Геральт наконец понял, что это такое — _чувствовать_.


End file.
